magi_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruya
'Ruya '(ルヤ, Ruyah) is the First Imperial Princess of the Kou Empire. Formerly a slave to Lady Maader, Ruya was freed by Sinbad to then share his dream of a world without conflict. She is the owner of the Djinn, Sallos. While she has never technically conquered a dungeon, her Djinn Sallos accompanies her as an act of rebellion against not wanting to choose a King Vessel. It is thought that Ruya is the reincarnation of a mage from Alma Torran, as she is the first magician to ever unlock the secrets to slowing down cellular growth, though exactly how she never says. Appearance Ruya has dark blue hair that reaches down to her hip, often braided and draped over her right shoulder. Her bangs are swept across her forehead, a section of hair on the right side pulled back into a small plait. Her eyes are a stunning shade of electric-blue, with her left iris containing three small flecks of gold. Her unique eyes were the first thing Sinbad noticed about her, which inspired her name 'Ruya'; meaning 'vision/sight'. Her outfit consists of a simple, sleeveless white tunic, with splits down each thigh to reveal her legs. It's secured around her waist with two, gold fabric belts, a black chest wrap with blue designs on its hem also worn under her tunic. She only ever wears two pieces of jewellery; one being her triangular gold necklace, and the other a gold bracelet resembling two snakes devouring one another, one with emerald eyes and the other ruby. The bracelet is actually a magic tool named 'Interspacial Bracelet', and also the vessel for her Djinn, Sallos. Ruya has a slim and attractive body shape for her age, with well-developed breasts. Despite her short build, she only really becomes bothered by it when Sinbad teases her. Personality Ruya is a very selfless and optimistic girl, always putting other before herself, traits of which make her a naturally likeable person. She is shown to be very calm during battles, rarely raising her voice or showing any sign of distress. This could be due to her time as a slave under Lady Maader, where her mental state was constantly tested and pushed to the limit in order not to fall under Maader's spell, like most of the other child slaves around her. However on the rare occasions she does lose her temper, instead of yelling in rage her tone turns icy, with Sinbad describing her eyes to be 'like staring into glaciers'. While it is very hard to embarrass Ruya or make her feel uncomfortable, she has shown to be extremely sensitive about her writing and drawing skills. When she was travelling to Balbadd with Aladdin and Morgiana in order to search for Sinbad, she tried drawing a picture of Sin to show Aladdin, but after he simply stared at it with clear confusion, she became discouraged and went to draw circles in the dirt instead. It is safe to say that Ruya is the unluckiest character in the entire series of Magi; from slave traders to poisonous bugs, she manages to get herself into trouble around every corner. More often than not her misfortune is down to her own air-headedness, unable to see a bad situation when she's in one; Sinbad in particular finds this both hilarious and cute. History Ruya is the first-born child of Gyokuen Ren, before she was possessed by the soul of Arba. She spent five happy years as the Kou Empire's princess, though shortly after turning five, she was kidnapped by one of the palaces staff, and promptly sold off as a slave for a high price. Lady Maader was the one to buy her, intent on making herself the mother figure of the little princess. As Ruya grew within the compounds of Lady Maader's 'family', she began to show signs of disregard for Maader's love, acknowledging it to be a false feeling. Determined to win over Ruya, Maader would lock Ruya up in the underground cells for periods at a time, allowing her out in the hopes that Ruya would eventually cave-in. After nearly nine years of slavery, she finally met a sixteen-year-old Sinbad within the cells, claiming how happy she was to finally get to talk to someone new, as the only one who would visit her on occasions was Masrur, whom she had built up a relationship with over the years. It was shortly after this that Sinbad freed Ruya along with the other slaves, and she requested to join Sinbad's company as she shared in his ideals of a conflict-free world. Trivia *Her name means vision or sight in Arabic. *She loves numbers, and finds maths easy. *Originally Ruya was going to be a reincarnation of Aladdin's mother, with pink hair and red eyes. *Her favourite food is oddly enough grilled snake, with her least favourite food being potatos. *She is a pacifist, and prefers not to fight. Category:Female Category:Kou Empire